Love Her Madly
by GrungeAngel
Summary: Way back in 1985, when Tig was only known as Alex, he had loved someone. He had loved that girl more than anyone in the entire world, and never in a million years would he have hurt her, let alone be the cause of her death.


**Author's Note: This will be based off the story Tig told Opie in season 2, episode 2. Title based off the song by the Doors.**

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF Sons of Anarchy!

"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop." ~Anonymous

* * *

Chapter One

1985

_Just For You _was just another one of those low class strip clubs, with a big, fluorescent pink sign outside the building flashing _NUDE GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS!_ It was a real seedy, shady place where VD and sticky floors were practically a headlining act. You know, the kind of place where all those lovely strip club stereotypes could be found: cesarean scars, one-legged strippers, various forms of prosthetics, men that have come to plot some murder-related crime, and illiteracy. It was the place of every man's dreams.

It was Friday night, around the busiest time for the place, which meant there were between fifteen and twenty men in there. It was raining outside, not uncommon for Oregon, and the wind rattled the whole shitty structure of the joint, threatening to break in at any moment.

Mercedes, a stripper with a nasty, jagged scar running across her lower abdomen, attempted to seductively walk off stage. She only _attempted_ because she had layers of left over baby fat from her four million children, and it all clung awkwardly to her body; this really held her back from being sexy.

The fast paced music screeched to a halt, and a slower song from the 60s or 70s was flipped on. It took a moment for another stripper to appear, but when she emerged from the cheap red curtains, everyone knew it was worth the wait.

This dancer was new, she had to be, because no one in the audience had ever seen her before. She was absolutely unlike any of the other strippers at _Just For You_. She looked as though she belonged in one of those high-end strip clubs, where the strippers get big money from rich dudes. She was a rare beauty, an absolute gem, with her dark auburn hair that cascaded past her shoulders; her large doe eyes were partially hidden beneath a layer of smokey eye shadow, and heavy mascara.

Her skinny leg wrapped around the chilly metallic pole, which glimmered against her pale skin. Gripping the pole with her little hands, the stripper bent backwards slightly; her spine curved as her hips and ribs prodruded immensely from her skimpy panties and sequin bra that was two sizes too small.

The nameless stripper recoiled onto the pole, and pressed herself against it before sliding down it in a slow, bewitching manner. She wagged her perky ass above the scuffed-up black stage as she tempted the audience.

There were dog whistles from the crowd, and a drunk man stumbled to the stage, spilling his drink in the process; he tossed a crumpled dollar bill the stripper's way.

"You fucking whore," The man slurred, spit spraying from his mouth. "Come over here and suck my big, fat cock."

The girl narrowed her eyes, but other than that paid no mind to the man as she continued to rhythmically rock to the music.

"Take it off!" Came another voice, just another one of the scum bags who populated the strip club.

Without even batting an eye, the girl faced the crowd; her arms snaked around her back as she fumbled to unhook her bra. When she finally did, two lovely breasts bounced free of their cage. This made the building rattle to the core with the whistles and shouts of joy from the audience.

After much persisting, the nameless stripper glided down from the stage, and into the crowd to give a lap dance. She tall, and her high stripper heels made her as tall as or even taller than some of the men populating the club that night. Her long and lean legs let her effortlessly slither through the crowd as her eyes closed in on a dark-haired man slumped over in one of the worn out chairs. His hand was propping his head up, and when his ice-blue eyes met the stripper's, pure boredom flooded out as he gave her a mirthless look.

"Hello," She purred, her voice staying low as she stepped in front of the man.

She bent down in front of him, her ass teasing the men behind her; it was already red and welted from the pinches and spankings it had endured during her walk through the crowd. Again, he looked unamused while he stared at her with his white-blue eyes, even with her lovely, bare breasts dangling off her bony chest, begging to be fondled.

"I'm Foxy-Roxy," She mumbled, her voice cracking under the attempt to sound sexy. She dragged her hand through his mop of dark, curly hair, moving it from his face. "But you can just call me Roxy..." She trailed off, and her eyes fell upon his dirty mechanic's shirt with _ALEX_ scrawled across the left breast.

The man snorted through his crooked nose, turning his face away from hers before saying, "I'm not interested, _Roxy_," A hint of a smirk could be seen at the corners of his mouth.

There was a moment of silence between them, when this man and stripper took each other in; their scents of grease, sweat, and vanilla mixing in the small bubble surrounding just the two of them. She noticed a terribly done jailhouse-ink on his forearm, and he spotted the scars on her upper thighs that were unmistakably cigarette burns.

"Whatever you say, _Alex_," The stripper said with a smile, letting his name roll off her tongue smoothly.

Roxy, the young stripper who was nameless to all but the blue-eyed man, Alex, did not give a lap dance to anyone in that performance, nor during the other two times she was on stage. She had simply wandered away from the mechanic, glancing over a bare shoulder at him, all covered in oil, with his head in his hand as he watched her, looking extremely unamused.


End file.
